oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
List of OreGairu anime episodes/Eyecatch Gallery
Season 1 & OVA 1 Episode Cards Season 1's Episode cards display a "cut number", the episode number inside a circle, and the title. The "cut number" is what frame in the episode that end card appeared. Every time a camera changes perspective, or "cuts", it counts as a new frame. This is only applied to background cuts. Panning, character animation, OP's, and ED's do not count towards a storyboard/episode's cut numbers. EP1 End Card.png|Episode 01: And So, Their Mistaken Youth Begins. EP2 End Card.png|Episode 02: Surely Everyone Else Has Their Fair Share of Troubles. EP3 End Card.png|Episode 03: Sometimes The God of Romantic Comedies Does Good Deeds. EP4 End Card.png|Episode 04: In Other Words, He Doesn't Have Many Friends. EP5 End Card.png|Episode 05: Once Again, He Turns Back to the Path from Whence He Came. EP6 End Card.png|Episode 06: His Beginning With Her Finally Ends. EP7 End Card.png|Episode 07: Anyway, Getting No Rest, Even Though It's Summer Break, Just Isn't Right. EP8 End Card.png|Episode 08: One Day They Will Learn The Truth. EP9 End Card.png|Episode 09: For The Third Time, He Turns Back To The Path From Whence He Came. EP10 End Card.png|Episode 10: The Distance Between Them Remains Unchanged As The Festival Becomes A Carnival. EP11 End Card.png|Episode 11: And So the Curtain on Each Stage Rises, and the Festival is Festivaling It's Very Best. EP12 End Card.png|Episode 12: Thus, Him and Her and Her Youth Continues to be Wrong. EP13 End Card.png|Episode 13 (Extra Episode): Thus, Their Festival Will Never End. OVA1 End Card.png|OVA 1: There's No Choice But To Wish Them Happiness Right Here As They Arrive At Their Destiny./We Must Wish Them the Very Best for Our Sake As Well. End Cards Eyecatches Season 2 & OVA 2 (Zoku) Episode Cards S2 Episode 1 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 01: No One Knows Why They Came to the Service Club. S2 Episode 2 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 02: His and Her Confessions Reached No One. S2 EP3 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 03: Quietly, Yukino Yukinoshita makes a decision. S2 EP4 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 04: And Yuigahama Yui Makes a Declaration. S2 EP5 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 05: In That Room, There is No Longer the Scent of Tea. S2 EP6 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 06: Without Incident, the Congress Dances, but Does Not Progress. S2 EP7 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 07: Even So, That Room Continues to Play Out the Endless Days. S2 EP8 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 08: Even Still, Hikigaya Hachiman Is... S2 EP9 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 09: And, Yukinoshita Yukino Is. S2 EP10 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 10: The Thing That the Light in Each of Their Hands Illuminates. S2 EP11 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 11: Hayato Hayama Always Lives Up to Expectations. S2 EP12 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 12: Still, the Thing He Desires is Out of Reach, and He Continues to Mistake What's Real. S2 EP13 Card.png|Season 2 Episode 13: Spring Always Comes to Life Buried Underneath a Pile of Snow. OVA2 Card.png|OVA 2: Surely, Girls Are Made of Sugar, Spice, and Something Nice End Cards The season 2 end cards were shown during the original broadcast run on TBS in 2015. They were also included in the digital menus of the Japanese release special edition DVD/BluRay sets. The end cards depict the journey of a can of Max Coffee that gets traded from character to character. It eventually ends up with Yukino who gives it back to Hachiman. This parallels the main story where Hachiman does not drink Max Coffee in Season 2 until Yukino brings him one (Season 2 Episode 11). S2 Episode 1 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 01: Hachiman trades a Max Coffee to Saika for a candy. S2 Episode 2 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 02: Saika trades the Max Coffee to Yoshiteru for an RC car (homage to Volume 5). S2 EP3 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 03: Yoshiteru trades the Max Coffee to Shizuka for some squid. S2 EP4 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 04: Shizuka trades the Max Coffee to Saki for one of her handmade scrunchies. S2 EP5 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 05: Saki trades the Max Coffee to Hina for a doujinshi. Hina imagines a romance between Max Coffee and Emerald Mountain (Hachiman and Hayato). S2 EP6 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 06: Hina trades the Max Coffee to Yumiko for a mirror. S2 EP7 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 07: Yumiko trades the Max Coffee to Hayato for a sandwich. S2 EP8 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 08: Hayato trades the Max Coffee to Iroha for a bottle of water. S2 EP9 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 09: Iroha trades the Max Coffee to Haruno for a donut. Haruno imagines giving the Coffee to Hachiman. S2 EP10 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 10: Haruno trades the Max Coffee to Komachi for a popsicle. Komachi is thinking about Hachiman. S2 EP11 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 11: Komachi trades the Max Coffee to Yui for a mochi ball. Yui is thinking about Hachiman. S2 EP12 End Card.png|Season 2 Episode 12: Yui Trades the Max Coffee to Yukino for some cookies. S2 EP13 End Card.jpg|Season 2 Episode 13: Yukino tries to give the Max Coffee to Hachiman who already has one. Eyecatches OVA2 Iroha Eyecatch.png Category:Anime